Potter y Black
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: James sufre por amor pero sus amigos no saben qué le pasa. ¿Qué harán cuando descubran la verdad? ¿Cómo ayudarán a Cornamenta? Los personajes son de la fantástica J K Rowlin. Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme. En este fic habrá slash.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Era un día soleado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor a desayunar.

Era miércoles, ya hacía dos meses y medio que habían comenzado las clases y los merodeadores estaban en su séptimo año.

En el gran comedor los estudiantes disfrutaban ya de sus desayunos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los conocidos merodeadores, estaban armando alboroto como siempre.

Sirius Black, un chico alto, musculoso, de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises miraba con amor a su pareja desde hace seis meses Remus Lupin.

Ese verano, el mayor de los hermanos Black, se había mudado a casa de su mejor amigo James Potter porque no soportaba a sus padres. Él lo sentía por su hermano Regulus porque no quería dejarlo solo pero ya hacía un tiempo que los hermanos no se hablaban.

Peter Petigrew comía tocino como si fuera su última comida y James Potter comentaba con Sirius algunas jugadas de quidditch.

Una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes los observaba con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaban nada esos chicos y creía que en algún momento harían una de las suyas.

El desayuno terminó y los Gryffindors de séptimo se dirigieron a las madmorras a clase de pociones con el profesor Slugorn.

James y Sirius trabajaban juntos y detrás trabajaban Remus y Peter.

Black había notado que su hermano James estaba algo retraído y no sabía bien por qué. Se reía y hacía bromas pero ya no era tan alegre como antes. Los merodeadores le preguntaban pero él siempre les decía que no era nada, que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pero Sirius sabía que algo le pasaba. Incluso sabían que por las noches lloraba.

Lo sabían, porque por las mañanas James tenía los ojos rojos e inchados.

A finales de quinto y durante todo el año pasado estuvo saliendo a urtadillas durante la mayor parte de las noches del curso. A menudo los merodeadores bromeaban diciéndole a James que quién era la chica con la que se veía pero él decía que no había chica alguna. Pero para evitar que lo vieran, se llevaba el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.

Pero en este curso no salía por las noches más que las de luna llena y cuando tenía que cumplir algún castigo por alguna broma que no eran muchas. Más que nada las hacía porque los otros merodeadores las hacían también. Se le notaba desganado. Incluso había dejado de poner todo su empeño en el quidditch.

Sirius estaba realmente preocupado con su amigo. Había pensado en utilizar la legeremancia con él pero decidió que no era buena idea. No quería abusar de la confianza que James tenía en él.

La clase de pociones pasó sin incidentes por parte de los merodeadores. Aunque misteriosamente, la poción de Rabastan Lestrange había explotado y también la de Lucius Malfoy. Los Slytherin miraron mal a los Gryffindors y se fueron a la enfermería a que les quitaran el pelo que les había salido por toda la cara y las manos.

Salieron de la clase de pociones y se dirigieron a encantamientos y por el camino los merodeadores vieron algo que ellos describirían como siniestro y escalofriante. Lily Evans y Severus Snape se estaban besando junto a un cuadro de unos hipogrifos que atravesaban sobrevolando unas montañas nevadas y un arrollo del cual un unicornio bebía apaciblemente.

¡Joder! -gritó Sirius asomrado.

La pareja se separó y Lily miró a los merodeadores desafiante.

¿Tienes algún problema Black?

¡Joder Quejicus! ¿Cómo has conseguido novia? ¿Está contigo por pena?

Snape lo miró como si fuera un chicle en su zapato y dijo mirando a James:

Pues no Black. Al menos Yo no me oculto como otros.

James lo miró sin expresión y Sirius lo miró confundido.

Si tú no lo sabes Black, no seré yo el que te lo diga.

¡lárgate de aquí Snape! -gritó James.

Lily y Severus se alejaron por el pasillo dejando confundidos a tres de los cuatro merodeadores.

¿cornamenta estás así porque descubriste que ese pelo grasiento estaba con la pelirroja?

No Sirius. Sinceramente me importa muy poco lo que Evans y Snape hagan.

¿Pero los has visto?

Sí los he visto y al igual que tú considero que es una averración de la naturaleza y si algún día tienen hijos, a saber lo que sale de ahí pero... sinceramente, me da igual.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de no ocultarse? -preguntó Remus.

A saber. Seguro que son tonterías suyas. -contestó James.

En encantamientos les enseñaron el hechizo desilusionador. A los merodeadores les salía la primera menos a Peter.

-No te preocupes Peter yo te ayudo. -Dijo Remus amablemente.

tienes que mover la barita haciéndo un círculo. Pero no tiene que ser tan ancho como el que haces tú, tiene que ser más pequeño.

Remus le mostró lo que decía moviendo su barita lentamente para que Peter lo viera.

-Ahora prueba tú.

Peter lo hizo y el encantamiento finalmente le salió bien.

-Enhorabuena Colagusano. -dijeron James y Sirius a coro.

El chico más bajito se sonrrojó y se ocultó detrás de su libro de hechizos.

El profesor Flitwick le dio a Gryffindor veinte puntos y la clase terminó. El enano se despidió de sus alumnos que salieron de su clase sonriendo y algunos alborotando.

Lily Evans miró reprobadora a los merodeadores pero no les dijo nada.

Los animagos y el licántropo iban camino a clase de historia de la magia. Iban golpeándose y riendo como siempre cuando de pronto Sirius se detuvo mirando al frente. Puso cara de asco y frunció el ceño.

Delante de los cuatro Gryffindors, había dos chicos besándose con verdadera pasión y sin vergüenza. Eran dos Slitherins de Sexto.

-Oye hermanito no me importa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre pero... no me apetece ver a dos serpientes haciendo... esas cosas.

-No es de tu incunvencia lo que hago y donde lo hago Sirius. Además, ya no somos hermanos ¿recuerdas? tú mismo lo dices siempre que tienes oportunidad.

-Muy cierto pequeña serpiente. Pero sigo sin querer ver un espectáculo así. Me da asco. Además creo que a tu madre no le hará ninguna gracia saber que te follas a cualquier tío y haces escándalo público con hombres y además que no sean sangre limpia.

-Vete con esos a los que llamas amigos y déjame en paz.

James poter llevaba un rato observando sin decir nada.

-¿Disfrutando la vista Potter? -Preguntó Regulus con sorna.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Dijo con hironía. No tengo otra cosa que hacer que mirarte a ti y a Simons comeros la boca como si os la quisiérais arrancar a mordiscos.

-Claro porque a ti te gustaría ser el que besara ¿verdad? Ahora ¿váis a dejarme seguir a lo mío? ¿o váis a quedaros a mirar?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Regulus besó al otro chico con fiereza.

Los Gryffindors miraron con cara de asco menos uno que tenía en la cara una mueca de sufrimiento.

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a su clase.

En historia de la magia, todos hablaban en voz baja y reían.

-Hoy hemos tenido una mañana algo desagradable.

-Tienes razón Lunático. Ha sido una mañana asquerosamente horrible. Primero la pelirroja y Snape y después Regulus y Simons.

-Espero no tener más sorpresas desagradables hoy. -dijo James.

Pasó la tarde y cuando bajaron a cenar después de haber hecho los deberes se encontraron a dos chicos. Uno acorralaba a otro contra una pared y el segundo forcejeaba para liberarse. El que tenía al chico acorralado era un chico fornido de piel morena y pelo castaño y el que estaba contra la pared forcejeando era un chico menos musculoso que el primero, de piel blanca y pelo negro.

¡Te he dicho que no Jack! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Sirius fue corriendo donde estaban los dos chicos y dijo:

¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

¡Suéltalo ahora mismo gilipollas! -gritó James.

Oh mira Regulus han venido tu hermano y sus estúpidos amigos lameculos a salvarte. ¿No es maravilloso?

Regulus gimió en respuesta.

Sirius se acercó pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, James ya le había dado al chico que sujetaba a Regulus un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole sangre.

¡Te dije que lo soltaras! -siseó James furioso.

Sujetó a Regulus con delicadeza y le miró los brazos. El chico sangraba y no se resistió cuando James lo apartó de la pared apoyándolo en la pared opuesta.

¡sirius! -llamó James. ¡Está sangrando!

Sirius miró a su hermano con preocupación y después le dio una patada al chico castaño en las costillas.

¡Remus sujétalo antes de que sea tarde! -dijo James.

Regulus volvió a gemir de dolor. Remus apartó a Sirius de Jack y se acercaron donde James, Regulus y Peter estaban.

Dámelo. -pidió Sirius a James. Lo llevaré a la enfermería.

James dejó que Sirius cogiera a su hermano en brazos y se lo llevara. El chico de gafas retrocedió y acercándose a Jack le dijo:

Si vuelves a acercarte a él maldito Ravenclaw, te mandaré tantas maldiciones que no te reconocerás en el espejo. ¿entendido?

El chico gimió en respuesta.

Ahora haz honor a tu casa y sé inteligente y vete. Aunque... no has sido muy inteligente de meterte con uno de los Black. Si su hermano te encuentra... solo espera y vigila tu espalda.

Y dándole una última patada en el estómago corrió hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

James le mandó una sonrisa maniaca a Sirius y éste correspondió de la misma manera.

Es el nuevo Quejicus. -dijo Sirius con desprecio.

Va a saber quienes son los merodeadores. -dijo James.

Regulus volvió a quejarse.

Tranquilo Reg ya estamos llegando. -susurró Sirius.

Estúpido Ravenclaw... -masculló James con asco y rabia.

En la enfermería, la señora Ponfrey le había dado a Regulus una poción para que pudiera dormir y le cerró las heridas con hechizos y algo de Díctamo.

-¿Oye Regulus por qué ese Ravenclaw te estaba acorralando contra la pared? -Preguntó Sirius.

-¿A caso te importa Sirius?

-¿Si no me importara crees que estaría aquí?

-¿Y ellos tres qué hacen aquí? -Dijo señalando a los tres merodeadores restantes.

-Porque quieren supongo. -Contestó Sirius.

-Pues por mí como si os váis todos. No necesito a unos Gryffindors.

-¿Pero por qué te estaba molestando ese tío? -Preguntó James con impaciencia.

-No soy un niño que necesita ayuda.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho eso. -Dijo James.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa Potter? -Preguntó el Slytherin escupiendo la última palabra con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-Solo te ha preguntado. -Dijo su hermano mayor.

-Nadie le ha pedido que lo haga. -Respondió cabreado.

-Eres la amabilidad personificada. -Murmuró Sirius.

-¡Bien y ahora largo los cuatro! ¡No necesito niñeras!

Los merodeadores salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a su sala común.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

James Potter estaba deprimido. hacía un tiempo que su pareja lo había dejado y le había dicho que no lo amaba. Que él solo había sido un pasatiempo divertido.

Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. James se lo había dado todo y su ex pareja se había reído de él seguramente con sus amigos.

Ya se imaginaba qué dirían: (Que tonto ese James Potter. Se cree que lo amas o algo. Pobre chico. Incluso me da pena. Que estúpido es)

Sirius le preguntaba a menudo qué le pasaba pero él no le podía decir la verdad. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a hablarle. Y no porque hubiera estado saliendo con un chico. Porque al fin y al cabo, él estaba con Remus pero... Seguramente no le gustaría saber que estuvo saliendo con un Slytherin. Eso definitivamente le horrorizaría. Pero sería peor si le decía que el Slytherin era su hermano Regulus.

No quería ni pensar lo que le diría: (Tío Cornamenta ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Es una serpiente! ¿Comprendes James? ¡Una maldita serpiente! ¡y además es mi hermano! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Nada bueno sale de esa familia. Excepto yo. Pero eso es otra cuestión. ¡Joder Cornamenta qué asco! ¡Has besado a una serpiente! ¡Has besado a mi hermano!)

James se tumbó en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Puso un hechizo silenciador y lloró de nuevo.

Llevaba haciéndolo casi dos meses a parte de otras cosas que jamás les contaría a sus amigos.

porque James Potter, uno de los merodeadores, se hacía cortes.

Al principio comenzó a arañarse los brazos para poder olvidarse del dolor de su corazón. Se arañaba hasta hacerse sangre y eso le calmaba. Sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía parar de hacerlo.

-Después, cuando arañarse no fue suficiente, utilizó una nabaja que Sirius le había regalado. Eso le calmaba de momento. Y cuando no tenía su nabaja a mano, se hacía cortes utilizando la barita.

Llevaba muñequeras para evitar que nadie viera sus cortes.

Antes de cortarse, intentó correr por el bosque en su forma animaga. Esto funcionó durante un tiempo pero después no fue suficiente.

Ni siquiera el quidditch le aliviaba. No ponía todo su empeño en el juego y sabía que Sirius se había dado cuenta pero no había nada que hacer.

Sus amigos sabían que lloraba pero nunca les decía el por qué.

A menudo se preguntaba lo que había hecho para que Regulus ya no quisiera nada con él. Se sentía inútil, como una mierda. Pensaba que no valía para nada.

James recordaba lo que pasó al principio de curso como si fuera ayer.

Regulus y él habían dejado su relación durante el verano y no podía soportarlo. Estaba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo.

Tenía una hora libre y sus amigos estaban cada uno a lo suyo, Sirius y Remus disfrutando a solas de su amor y Peter con una Hufflepuff de sexto que le gustaba.

El merodeador giró en una esquina y vio a Regulus apoyado contra la pared como esperando algo.

Cuando pasó por delante suya, el menor de los Black cogió a James de la muñeca y le metió en un aula vacía.

Allí se besaron y tuvieron sexo.

A veces, era James quien le suplicaba para que lo hicieran y la última vez que pasó, Regulus se rió en su cara y le dijo que era solo su juguete personal pero a James no le importaba. Haría lo que fuera con tal de tener a Regulus aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Finalmente, el menor le dijo que ya no le servía y que había encontrado a alguien que sabía satisfacerle mejor y James se quedó destrozado.

Así fue como comenzó todo.

El Gryffindor tocaba el piano. Era algo que su madre le había enseñado y le encantaba. Muchas veces, había tocado en sus ratos libres e incluso para los merodeadores. Había tocado junto a Remus.

También le había tocado música a él. Incluso le había compuesto algunas piezas.

Cuando Regulus estaba inquieto, y no podía dormir cuando estaban juntos, James lo abrazaba y tarareaba una de las canciones que le había compuesto y se dormía con una sonrisa.

Pero desde que lo habían dejado, no había vuelto a tocar. Cada vez que veía un piano, un dolor horrible y lacerante le desgarraba el pecho en dos.

Sentía como su corazón se partía.

Lo peor era cuando veía a Regulus besarse con otro chico. Eso le desgarraba el corazón en pedacitos. Cada día, su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Regulus Black le había matado por dentro. Bueno no. Ese chico retorcía su corazón una y otra vez.

Cornamenta recordó un mito muggle que le habían contado sobre alguien llamado Prometeo al que Zeus había castigado haciendo que un águila se comiera su hígado durante el día. Y por la noche el hígado se le regeneraba para que al día siguiente, el águila se lo pudiera volver a comer.

Así se sentía él. Pero sin que su corazón sanara nunca. Y dudaba seriamente que sanara algún día.

El merodeador sollozó durante horas hasta que exausto por el llanto se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

El menor de los Black estaba en la enfermería dormido soñando que perseguía una snitch. Cuando casi la había atrapado, la snich se transformó en un animal plateado que galopaba y cuando Regulus lo tuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que era un ciervo. Intentaba atraparlo pero no lo conseguía, gritaba para que se detuviera pero el animal no hizo caso. Cuando casi atrapó al ciervo, se despertó sobresaltado por un retortijón en el estómago.

Intentó levantarse pero no había puesto los dos pies en el suelo, cuando se mareó.

La enfermera escuchó alboroto y salió a mirar asustada y vio al joven Black casi tirado en el suelo.

Levitó al muchacho hasta la cama y le hizo un chequeo.

Entonces uno de los hechizos lanzó una luz malva y la enfermera palideció.

-¿Qué ocurre señora Ponffrey? -Dijo el joven asustado.

La enfermera tras unos segundos pudo recuperarse y preguntó con toda la calma de la que fue capaz:

-¿Señor Black ha tenido sexo recientemente?

-¿Cómo dice? -Preguntó el chico incrédulo.

-Solo contésteme señor Black.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuvo sexo? -Preguntó la enfermera empezando a perder la paciencia.

El chico se dio cuenta de eso y dijo:

-Hace dos meses ¿Por qué?

-¿Con cuántas personas ha tenido sexo?

-Con tres personas.

¿Y sabe con quién ha sido la última persona con la que ha tenido sexo?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-¿Lo sabe o no? -Preguntó la enfermera preocupada.

-(Porque si el chico no lo sabía...) -Pensaba ella.

-Si lo sé. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con nada. -Contestó el Slytherin cada vez más asustado.

-(Que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor. O si no... no me lo quiero ni imaginar) -Pensaba Regulus.

-¿Va a decirme con quién ha tenido sexo por última vez?

-De ninguna manera.

-Señor Black está usted esperando un bebé.

Regulus se quedó en blanco intentando procesar la información.

-(¿Un bebé de él? Voy a tener un hijo. Voy a tener un hijo con... con... con el mejor amigo de mi hermano) -Pensaba el menor.

-¿Está de broma verdad?

-No bromeo con el diagnóstico de mis pacientes. -Dijo la mujer ofendida.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. ¡Dígame que no es verdad! -Gritó desesperado.

-Lo siento señor Black pero tengo que comentárselo al director y su familia. -Dijo ella con pesar.

-(Tal vez su hermano le comprenda y le ayude porque con los padres que tiene...) -Meditaba la mujer.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Me matarán! -Gritó cogiendo a la enfermera por la túnica.

-Señor Black tengo que hacerlo. -Dijo ella soltando suavemente los dedos del joven de su túnica.

-(Hablaré con su hermano) -Pensó. (O le diré al director que lo haga)

-Dígaselo al director pero no avise a mi familia.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con Albus.

-Gracias señora Ponffrey.

-¿Y su hermano?

-¿Qué pasa con él? -Preguntó el chico a la defensiva.

-Tal vez él pueda ayudarlo con el bebé. -Dijo ella para tantear el terreno.

-¡Por supuesto que no le diré nada!

-¿Por qué? Su hermano es muy travieso pero es buena persona.

-Lo pensaré. -Dijo el chico para que dejara el tema.

-(No le diría nada a su hermano. Seguro que se reiría como loco. Aunque tendrá que enterarse)

El chico dejó esos pensamientos de lado porque hacían que le doliera la cabeza.

-También tiene que saberlo el padre de la criatura. Ya sabe que necesita de su magia.

-Yo se lo diré señora.

-Está bien. Te doy un mes. -Dijo la mujer reticente.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora a dormir jovencito.

El chico aceptó sin rechistar y se tapó con las mantas. Pero no se durmió.

Iban a cruciarlo o algo peor si se enteraban de que va a ser padre. Lo bueno, es que al menos el niño será sangre pura y a su madre le gustará eso.

Tenía que pensar algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

La enfermera volvió a su habitación ideando un plan para ayudar a ese joven.

-(Mañana hablaré con Albus y haré que Sirius Black se entere.)

Y después de ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

James POV:

Me desperté antes que los demás como llevaba haciendo desde hace dos semanas. Me duché, me puse ropa limpia y salí a dar un paseo antes de desayunar.

Cada día estaba peor, se supone que en estos casos, con el tiempo uno superaba el dolor pero no era así.

Algunos muggles creo que lo llaman depresión, aunque yo no sé que es eso exactamente.

Si estar deprimido es sentirse todo el tiempo como una puta mierda, entonces creo que tengo depresión.

-(Bien James el primer paso es aceptarlo)

-(Genial ya empiezo a hablar solo)

Entré en un aula del cuarto piso para pensar y que los Ravenclaws no me vieran. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo.

Entonces puse las rodillas contra el pecho y las rodeé con mis brazos, apuyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y lloré.

-(No entiendo por qué Regulus me utilizó así, por qué tengo que sufrir tanto, no quiero sentir más dolor.

Solo quiero que esto pase porque no puedo más.

El dolor es insoportable y desgarrador)

-(Sirius tiene a Remus y mis padres lo tienen a él. Tampoco pasaría nada si me muriera.

Tal vez sufrirían pero por lo menos esto que siento pararía de una vez)

Saqué la nabaja del bolsillo de mis pantalones y me hice un corte profundo en la muñeca que comenzó a sangrar bastante. Hice lo mismo con la otra muñeca y esperé.

Los cortes me dolían pero más me dolía el pecho.

Y lloré, y seguí llorando mientras sangraba y gritaba el nombre del chico que me había destrozado por dentro y le preguntaba por qué.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así ni me importa. Oí abrirse la puerta como algo lejano pero tampoco me importó. Oía pasos y voces, pero no hice caso porque sentía que iba perdiendo el conocimiento y estaba feliz.

Entonces sentí unos brazos que me sujetaban y como cerraban los cortes que me había hecho.

Estaba enfadado.

-(¿Por qué no me dejan morirme en paz?)

Me liberé de los brazos que me aprisionaban y me levanté.

Ya no me importaba quien fuera. Solo quería morirme.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré de frente con Sirius que estaba muy pálido y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

Remus me miraba horrorizado y Peter se había desmayado.

-¿Por qué hermano? -Preguntó Sirius temblando.

Yo no contesté. Solo miraba mis manos bacías.

-¡Contéstame joder James! -Gritó y me abrazó desesperado.

-Solo quiero morirme ¿Vale? -Dije cabreado.

-Dime que te pasa Cornamenta. Por favor dímelo.

Yo me acerqué más a él y le abracé fuertemente.

-Sirius por favor ya no puedo más. Pensé que podría superarlo pero esto me está matando por dentro. Solo quiero que esto pare de una vez. No puedo soportarlo.

-¿Qué te han hecho James? -Preguntó Remus abrazándome también.

Yo sollocé aún más fuerte.

-¡Yo lo amo Sirius! ¡Pero él no me ama! Solo me utilizó como a un juguete y me dejó.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-¡Deja que me vaya Sirius por favor. No puedo más de verdad.

-¿Ibas a dejarme solo hermano? ¿Qieres abandonarme tú también? -Preguntó Sirius sollozando.

-S so solo qui quiero que pare, que m m me d de deje de doler el pecho. Solo quiero que no duela más.

-Dinos quien te ha hecho esto por favor. -Dijo Remus temblando.

Si os lo digo me váis a odiar así que me podré morir. -Dije riendo histéricamente.

-¡James por favor no digas eso!

Sirius me acariciaba el pelo y yo lloraba más.

-Él también me acariciaba el pelo así.

-¿Quién te está haciendo sufrir Jamie? -Preguntó Sirius meciéndome como a un bebé.

No sabía cuando nos habíamos sentado pero yo estaba en el regazo de Canuto como un niño pequeño.

-R Reg Regulus me dijo que me amaba y me mintió y duele Sirius. Duele mucho.

-¿Salías con mi hermano? -Preguntó incrédulo.

Yo asentí y él me abrazó más fuerte.

-L lo s si siento Sirius. Yo le amo de v ve verdad.

-No lo sientas Cornamenta. No pasa nada.

-Sirius p por f fa favor haz que pare. Duele mucho. No puedo respirar.

Sirius y Remus lloraban con impotencia.

-Haré que pare. -Susurró en mi oído.

Y dejé que el sueño me llevara.

POV en tercera persona.

Sirius se levantó con James en sus brazos después de hacer que se durmiera con un hechizo, Remus reanimó a Peter y juntos fueron a la enfermería.

Al llegar se encontraron al director hablando con la señora Ponffrey.

El director los vio y preguntó.

-¿Qué le pasa al señor Potter?

Nadie contestó. Ninguno podía hablar después de casi haber perdido a James.

La enfermera les hizo pasar y Sirius dejó a James en una de las camas.

El mayor de los Black miró al rededor y vio a su hermano que miraba a james con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ahora ¿Podéis decirme que le pasa al señor Potter? -Preguntó de nuevo el director.

-No lo despierte señora Ponffrey por favor. -Dijo Remus. él él e es está m m muy alterado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó la mujer asustada.

-Intentó suicidarse porque alguien le hizo creer que le amaba. -Dijo Sirius mirando a su hermano.

El menor de los Black palideció.

-Yo le dije que haría que el dolor parara. -Dijo después Sirius.

-Solo decía que quería que dejara de doler. Que le dolía el pecho y quería morirse. Le pedía a Sirius que hiciera que el dolor parara, que no podía respirar. -Continuuó Remus.

Regulus temblaba debajo de las mantas.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo notáis al señor Potter diferente?

-Hace dos meses. -Apuntó Peter.

-Él siempre decía que no era nada pero sabíamos que lloraba. -Continuó Sirius llorando.

la razón por la que no había ido a reventarle la cara a su hermano, era porque Remus le sujetaba y él sujetaba la mano de James.

-¿Os ha dicho quién ha sido la persona que le ha hecho eso? -Preguntó la enfermera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fue él. -Dijo Peter señalando a Regulus.

-James dijo que él le mintió. -Aportó Remus.

-¡Y por su culpa casi muere! -Gritó Sirius.

Regulus no se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer.

-¿´´El es el padre del niño que espera señor Black? -Preguntó el director.

El joven tragó saliva y asintió.

Sirius lo miró impactado.

-¿Vas a ser padre? -Preguntó con incredulidad.

El chico solo asintió.

-¡Te partiría la cara pero llevas dentro un niño así que...!

Sirius se acercó a su hermano y le miró intensamente. Agarraba con fuerza los barrotes de la cama para no pegarle porque si empezaba, no podría parar hasta dejarle sin conocimiento.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

El otro no contestó.

Sirius cogió la mano de Regulus y apretó.

-¿Eres consciente de que casi se muere? ¿Te das cuenta de que sufre por ti?

El Slytherin solo miraba a su hermano sin decir nada.

-¡Háblame Regulus! ¡Dime por qué has tratado así a James! ¿A caso era algún tipo d venganza?

El chico no respondió. Intentaba que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Cuando nazca el niño, haré que la familia Potter se haga cargo de él. No lo dejaremos contigo y tu asquerosa familia.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-James puede y lo hará.

-¡No voy a daros a mi hijo!

-¿Y que crees que hará tu madre? ¿Crees que se va a tomar bien que hayas engendrado un hijo con un traidor a la sangre por muy sangre pura que sea?

-¡Cállate!

-No Regulus. Vas a escucharme. Vamos a utilizarte como tu has hecho con James. Gestarás a mi sobrino y cuando nazca, no volverás a verlo nunca.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Antes muerto!

-Lo dudo. James no lo permitirá. No eres acto para ser padre. James no te merece.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

-¡Ya no te reconozco Regulus! ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está? ¡Te odio Regulus Acturus Black!

Ambos estaban llorando a lágrima viva.

Sirius se dio la vuelta para irse pero Regulus le sujetó la muñeca. Sirius se volvió y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres Black?

-Escúchame. -Respondió él en un susurro.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Para que me mientas a mí también?

-Hermanito por favor solo escucha.

-¡No soy tu hermano! ¡No existes para mí!

-¡Mientes! ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Dime que me estás mintiendo! -Gritaba Regulus desesperado.

-¡Suéltame!

-Solo escucha Sirius. Tienes que escucharme.

El hermano mayor intentó soltarse pero Regulus saltó y le abrazó por el cuello y ambos cayeron a la cama.

-Ese no es un comportamiento digno de un Black. -Dijo Sirius despectivo.

-¡Cállate!

Regulus se colocó sobre Sirius para que no escapara, colocó un hechizo de privacidad y volvió a pedirle a su hermano que escuchara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

El director había llamado a los padres de James que acudieron inmediatamente al colegio. Llegaron a la enfermería donde Remus les contó todo lo que había pasado.

El señor Potter miró a su hijo con pena y su mujer comenzó a llorar abrazando a James.

-¿Por qué ese chico le ha hecho eso a mi niño? -Preguntó Dorea consternada.

-No lo sabemos pero... hay más que contar. -Comentó Remus suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Charlus.

-Regulus está embarazado de James.

-¿Vamos a tener un nieto? -Cuestionó la señora Potter muy pálida.

-Eso parece.

-No voy a permitir que mi nieto crezca en la familia Black.

-Eso mismo le ha dicho Sirius a su hermano señor Potter. -Dijo Peter.

-Tengo que hablar con ese muchacho. -Habló la señora Potter.

-Está hablando con Sirius en la cama del fondo. -Comentó Remus.

Ella solo asintió y acarició el pelo a su pequeño.

-¿Por qué no está despierto?

-Cuando lo encontramos, estaba muy alterado así que Sirius le durmió.

-Mi pobre Jamie. -Soyozó la señora Potter.

-¿Vas a hablar o tengo que esperar otros dos meses? -Preguntó Sirius furioso.

-Al principio, James y yo no nos llevábamos bien pero una vez, después de pelearnos, no se como pero terminamos besándonos. -Contó Regulus.

-Al principio, hicimos como si no pasara nada pero cada vez nos atraíamos más y más.

Sirius escuchaba atento.

-James no se fiaba de mí porque pensaba que yo solo jugaría con él.

-Y eso fue lo que hiciste. -Soltó Sirius con desprecio.

Regulus suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Para que se fiara de mí, dejé que él me hiciera el amor primero y a partir de ahí, comenzamos una relación en secreto.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste si no le amabas? -Interrogó su hermano con los dientes apretados.

-Yo amaba a James. Es mas, aún estoy enamorado de él.

-¡No me mientas! -Gritó Sirius con rabia.

-Yo supe que Lupin era un licántropo desde que iba a tercero y Severus lo descubrió también por aquello que le hiciste.

-Sigue. -Ladró Sirius.

-Madre me dijo que tenía un plan para que volvieras a casa y fueras el perfecto eredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

-Ni en sus mejores sueños. -Dijo el Gryffindor.

-Bellatrix dijo que tú salías con lupin y mamá se cabreó. No sé como se enteró de que era un licántropo pero lo hizo.

Sirius palideció.

-yo negué que lo fuera y dije que era un animago con forma de lobo, que lo había visto transformarse de día. Que solo queríais asustar a los alumnos y ella se lo creyó.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó su hermano incrédulo.

-Por ti. Sabía que odias esa casa y a esa familia y... No quería que te condenaran como a mí.

El animago asintió sin expresión.

-Dijo que no importaba que tú serías el eredero y te casarías con Rabastan.

-Ni de coña. -Espetó el mayor de los Black.

-Yo creía que no me enamoraría de James y podría hacer lo que mamá quisiera pero me equivoqué. Ese chico me enamoró pero yo solo quería que mamá te dejara en paz y acepté ser yo quien se casara con Lestrange.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Porque ella dijo que si no le servías como eredero te matarían y yo sería el eredero. Yo no quería que eso pasara y me comprometí.

-¡Estás mintiendo! -Dijo el joven animago desesperado.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

-También querían que Lupin muriera y me dijo que Bellatrix lo haría pero yo me ofrecí voluntario. Aunque no lo haré.

-Sigo sin comprender. -Comentó Sirius pensativo.

-Aunque me odies Sirius, yo sigo queriendo a mi hermano mayor que dormía conmigo en las noches de tormenta. Y hasta hace unos meses, James lo había hecho por ti.

-¿Pero por qué dejaste a Cornamenta?

-porque no lo merezco. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo seré la puta de Rabastan y ya está. Es para lo único que madre me quiere. Y para ser su recadero. No quiero que la tome con los Potter.

-James no está bien Regulus.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? También lo paso mal porque quiero que me odie para no sentirme como una mierda y por eso hago lo que hago. Pero no consigo que me odie.

-Es un maldito Gryffindor como tú.

Sirius rió.

-Pero no pasa nada, porque madre me matará por haberla desovedecido y todos seréis felices.

-no digas eso. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué? Si es verdad. Tú me odias y nadie permitirá que me vuelva a acercar a Jamsie. Bueno aunque supongo que ya no se fiará de mí así que...

Regulus lloraba sin parar.

-¿Jamsie? -Preguntó Sirius. Ese nombre no se me había ocurrido.

-¡Piérdete Sirius!

-Reggie yo...

-No me llames Reggie. Él me llamaba Reggie.

-Bueno pues... Regulus yo puedo ayudarte pero...

-¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Solo por James? No gracias. No quiero estar en un sitio donde no soy bienvenido.

-Tú eres mi hermano y te quiero por eso. Quiero ayudarte para que no sufráis ninguno.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Regulus se rindió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano como cuando eran niños.

El joven aferraba la camiseta de su hermano con los puños y lloraba.

-Déjame ayudarte. Los señores Potter te adorarán y Jamie te perdonará si le explicas la verdad. Solo tienes que decirme si de verdad amas a James.

-¡Claro que amo a Jamsie! -Gritó Regulus ofendido. -Pero dudo que me perdone. Y su familia me odiará.

-Confía en mí hermanito. Como has dicho antes, somos unos malditos Gryffindors.

-¿Crees de verdad que Jamsie me perdonará?

Sirius asintió sonriendo.

-Jamsie es gracioso.

-Deja de reirte Siri Poo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Regulus reía tapándose la boca.

-¿Me espías Reggie?

-¡Cállate idiota!

Los hermanos se abrazaron durante un rato.

-Te ayudaré.

Regulus asintió. Retiró el hechizo de privacidad y Sirius se levantó.

Vio a los señores Potter y los abrazó.

-¿Podemos despertar a Cornamenta?

-Sirius no creo que sea buena idea. -Dijo el señor Potter con preocupación.

Regulus se acercó despacio a su hermano y miró por encima del hombro de Sirius a los Potter.

El señor y la señora Potter le fulminaron con la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

Al ver que Sirius abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura, los Potter suavizaron la mirada.

-Cuéntales lo que me has dicho a mí Reg.

El joven asintió y temblando les contó lo que le había contado a su hermano.

La señora Potter y la enfermera lloraron y el director se enfadó con los señores Black por lo que le querían hacer a sus hijos.

Dorea se acercó y abrazó a Regulus con fuerza. El joven se tensó pero unos segundos después correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Despertamos al señor Potter? -Preguntó la enfermera.

Charlus asintió.

Regulus temblaba cada vez más, intentó retroceder pero Sirius le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Acércate tú hermanito. Que sea a ti a quien vea primero.

-yo n no creo que sea buena idea. -Dijo el Slytherin.

-Tonterías. -Replicó la señora Potter. Tenéis que hablar.

Todos se pusieron contra la pared dejando a Regulus ddelante de la cama donde estaba acostado James.

La enfermera lanzó un hechizo y James comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Regulus se removía nervioso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Cuando el gryffindor abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una mano pálida que le acercaba sus gafas.

El chico las cogió y se las puso, parpadeó un par de veces y dijo:

-¿Sirius por qué me miras así?

-Me ofendes Cornamenta. -Dijo su amigo.

-El chico que no era Sirius le miraba sin parpadear.

-Entonces... si no eres Sirius no entiendo quien...

-Me parece que se le ha muerto la neurona que le quedaba. -Comentó Remus riendo.

James volvió a parpadear confundido.

-Tú no eres Sirius. Porque Sirius jamás se pondría ese uniforme de Slytherin.

-Vas progresando. -Le chinchó peter.

-¿Eres Regulus?

El mencionado asintió.

James respiró hondo un par de veces para que el dolor no se le notara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

El Slytherin solo le miraba sin decir nada.

-Creo que tu hermano se ha quedado mudo. -Comentó Remus.

-¿Hola? -Preguntó James moviendo la mano delante de la cara del menor de los Black.

Éste seguía sin reaccionar.

Sirius se acercó al oído de su hermano y le susurró.

-Quedarse como una estatua no es digno de un sangre pura.

Regulus despegó lentamente la mirada de James para posarla sobre su hermano.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó desorientado.

-James te está hablando.

Regulus volvió a mirar al menor de los Potter.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Volvió a preguntar el chico de gafas.

-Llevo aquí desde anoche.

-Regulus me has entendido perfectamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros. -Susurró el menor con la cabeza gacha.

James quería gritarle que no había un nosotros, que él se lo había dejado muy claro. Quería pegarle un puñetazo y gritarle que no jugara con él. Deseaba decirle que no se andara con rodeos, que soltara lo que tenía que decir y se fuera. Quería gritarle que le dejara en paz y hacerle tanto daño como él le había hecho, pero no podía.

En vez de eso se movió para que Regulus se sentara en la cama si quería y le miró esperando.

El menor se recostó en la cama junto a James y habló:

-Tengo que pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el gryffindor desconfiado.

-por mi comportamiento.

-¿Te ha obligado tu hermano?

-Quiero hacerlo por mí, nadie me obliga. -Contestó el joven jugueteando con un anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos.

-Te escucho. -Dijo el merodeador después de un rato.

-Sé que no vas a creerme y estás en todo tu derecho a partirme la cara.

Sirius bufó desde atrás.

-Continúa. -Le animó James.

-Aunque sea difícil de creer yo te amo.

(Esto ya era demasiado. Podía aceptar cualquier cosa pero esto... ¿Pero de qué iba ese chico? le jodía la vida, y luego sin más le dice que le ama. Esto es demasiado) -pensaba Cornamenta.

-Mira Regulus, si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia. Tal vez para ti sí, pero a mí no me la hace.

-James escucha.

-No Regulus. Escúchame tú a mí.

Los compañeros de James nunca le habían visto tan serio.

-Salimos juntos durante casi dos años en los que me juraste que me amabas y yo te creí. Después, me dijiste que no te servía para nada y yo me quedé destrozado.

-Jamsie. -Intentó detenerle Regulus.

-Si esto es una clase de venganza o juego entre tú y tus compañeros, páralo de una vez. Yo creo que me he humillado bastante. Ya he sufrido mucho y he llorado sangre. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Yo solo... -Dijo Regulus.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué estos te permiten estar aquí. -Comentó James mirando a sus amigos.

-Yo casi le parto la cara. -Comentó Sirius.

-¿Y? -Preguntó James inquisitivo.

-Hay una serie de factores por los cuales he decidido no hacerlo.

-¿Y esos factores son...?

-Mejor que te los expliqque Regulus. -Comentó Remus.

James miró al joven Slytherin y le hizo una seña para que hablara.

Regulus le contó lo que le había dicho a Sirius y a los demás minutos antes.

El chico hablaba mirando sus manos y no levantó la cabeza cuando terminó.

-Te creo. -Comentó James simplemente sin mirar a Regulus.

-Aún hay algo más que debes saber. -Dijo Dorea.

-¿El qué?

Regulus comenzó a temblar violentamente y saltó de la cama. Se posicionó detrás de su hermano y protegía su vientre con las manos, como si alguien pudiera quitarle a su bebé.

-No es bueno que se altere así. -Comentó la señora Potter. Podría ser perjudicial.

Sirius sujetó a su hermano entre sus brazos intentando que se calmara.

James miraba a los Black sin comprender.

-No quiero que me lo quite Sirius. -Le susurró Regulus a su hermano muy angustiado.

-Cálmate Reg, no va a quitártelo.

-Pero antes habéis dicho... -Dijo Regulus aterrorizado.

-No iba en serio Regulus. No podríamos hacerte eso. Somos demasiado nobles para cometer esa barbaridad.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó James impaciente.

Regulus se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su hermano.

Sirius respiró hondo y dijo:

Mi hermano espera un hijo. Y es tuyo.

James abrió mucho los ojos y después de un rato dijo:

-¿Vamos a ser padres?

Regulus asintió.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Me enteré anoche.

James sonrió y dijo:

-Acércate.

Sirius soltó a su hermano y le empujó suavemente para que se acercara a James.

Regulus caminó lentamente hacia él.

Cuando ya estaba casi en la cama, James estiró los brazos e hizo que se recostara con él.

Se tumbaron abrazados, Regulus apoyado en el pecho del Gryffindor.

James acariciaba con dulzura el pelo del menor de los Black. Acarició su frente, bajó lentamente los dedos hasta los párpados, recorrió con ternura sus pómulos, su nariz, acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios del menor. Éste los besó uno a uno.

Después, el Slytherin levantó la cabeza y miró a james a los ojos.

Ambos se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro. Sus narices se tocaban ya, sus alientos chocaban entre sí y sus labios se unieron. Un roce ligero como una mariposa, después con más firmeza. Pero siempre despacio, como si el momento pudiera romperse si se apresuraban.

Regulus abrazó a James por el cuello y la cintura, el animago sujetó la nuca de su compañero firmemente con una de sus manos. La otra, recorría el costado del joven Black.

Regulus entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole el paso a la cálida lengua del chico que amaba.

La lengua exploró la boca del contrario conocedora de cada rincón pero queriendo abarcarlo todo para sí.

Los chicos no sabían si habían pasado horas, minutos o segundos cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxígeno.

Aunque no pasaron mucho tiempo sin que sus labios se tocaran.

Se besaban con hambre, ansia y desesperación. En cada beso, ambos daban todo lo que tenían y expresaban todo lo que sentían. El amor, la tristeza, el dolor, la desesperación...

Se dijeron muchas cosas con los ojos y los labios sin necesidad de hablar. No dijeron nada, pero a la vez se lo dijeron todo. Ellos se entendían así.

-No me dejes. -Parecía decir James.

-Jamás lo haré. -Respondía Regulus.

-Perdóname por todo. -Le pedía Black.

-Te amo estrella. Te perdono.

Y Regulus lloró.

Se permitió derramar las lágrimas en los brazos de aquel al que había hecho tanto daño como para querer morir y sin embargo, le había perdonado.

James mecía con suavidad a su amante acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Regulus logró calmarse y agotado se durmió. El Gryffindor le siguió poco tiempo después.

Los demás veían el intercambio y sonreían a los dos enamorados con afecto, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos les miró. Pero eso a las personas que allí había no les importaba.

Esperaban que pudieran ser muy felices juntos.


	7. chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

James se despertó poco a poco. Había tenido el mejor sueño que habría podido desear.

Regulus le había explicado que le amaba y que serían padres.

Notó con un sobresalto que estaba abrazado a alguien.

-Sirius tío. ¿Por qué estamos abrazados?

-Creo que mi hermanito se sentirá celoso si te escucha decir eso. Ya es la segunda vez que nos confundes.

-¿Qué hace Regulus en la cama conmigo?

-¿No te acuerdas Jamie?

-¿En entonces no fue un sueño? -Preguntó algo temeroso de la respuesta.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No ha sido un sueño.

James respiró aliviado.

-¿Así que es verdad eso de que voy a ser padre?

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué hacían mis padres aquí?

-El director los llamó porque... casi te perdemos tío.

Cornamenta se encogió.

-Sirius yo...

-Al principio me asusté James te lo juro y después casi le parto la cara a mi hermano pero te entiendo y si no fuera por lo que nos ha contado Regulus, ten por seguro que le habría hecho bastante daño.

-Aún tengo miedo de que esto no sea mas que un sueño y que cuando despierte, estaré solo y jodido otra vez.

-Dice papá Charlus que cuando tengas que hacerte cargo de los antojos de mi hermano, desearás que hubiera sido un sueño.

-Es tan pequeño... -Susurró James acariciando la cara de Regulus.

-hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermano relajado.

-Así parece que tenga dieciséis años de verdad.

Sirius acarició con ternura el pelo de Regulus.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Han ido a por algo de comer y a tramitar algunos papeles. Mi madre se enterará tarde o temprano del embarazo y vendrá al colegio echa un basilisco.

-Menos mal que no mata con la mirada.

Sirius se extremeció.

Ambos animagos rieron.

Regulus se removió por el ruido pero no se despertó. James lo atrajo más hacia sí.

-No voy a permitir que ese ser se lleve a mi prometido.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio y apuesto a que Regulus quiere lo mismo.

-A lo mejor podemos hablar con mi padre. Él no está loco como Walburga.

-¿Cómo llevas eso de que salga con tu hermano?

-Sé que contigo está a salvo y mientras los dos estéis bien...

-Eres un maldito Hufflepuff. -Gruñó Regulus sin despegar la cara del pecho de James.

-¡Cojámonos todos de las manos y corramos a coger flores!

-¿Canuto qué te has fumado?

-La hierba que tenías escondida desde hace meses en tu baúl idiota.

-¡Sirius Orion Black si no dejas de gritar en este instante, te cruciaré las pelotas!

-Creí que eso de las hormonas llegaría más tarde.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -Preguntó el Slytherin con un tono peligroso en la voz.

Sirius miró a James en busca de ayuda pero no obtuvo nada más que silencio.

-No estoy diciendo que estés hormonal. Solo es una de las muchas gilipolleces que digo a lo largo del día. Ya sabes lo típico.

James no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

El menor de los Black fijó la mirada en su hermano.

Sirius sonrió como si nada.

-Eres mi hermano de sangre favorito.

-Solo somos dos. -Dijo Regulus enfadado.

-¿Quién sabe? A muchos Blacks les va el adulterio. Lo mismo tenemos hermanos bastardos por ahí.

El Slytherin resopló.

-¿Te imaginas que tuviéramos un hermano mitad muggle por parte de padre?

-Mamá se volvería loca.

-Tal vez moriría de un infarto después de destrozar la casa.

James, Regulus y Sirius se echaron a reír.

-¡He conseguido que sonrías! ¡Bien por mí!

-¡Sirius Orion Black!

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?

-¿Y encima sonríes?

-Lo que yo decía... Son las hormonas. Te hacen más bipolar de lo normal.

-¡Voy a maldecirte hasta la Navidad!

Sirius siguió sonriendo.

-Tío deja a Reggie en paz. -Gruñó James.

El Slytherin se acurrucó más contra su novio.

-Parece un gatito. -Comentó Sirius en voz baja.

-sólo cállate. -Refunfuñó su hermano con la cara pegada al pecho de James.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Remus.

-Hola chicos.

-Lupin haz callar al idiota de mi hermano antes de que lo crucie hasta la estenuación.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Sirius?

-No he hecho nada Lunático. Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito está sensible.

-Ha gritado. -Contestó James.

-Así no ayudas Jamsie querido.

El mencionado le lanzó una mirada asesina al otro animago.

Sirius rió.

-Siripoo cierra la boca ya.

La cara del mayor de los Black cambió.

-Esto es una discusión sin sentido. -Musitó Remus.

Un elfo apareció con la comida de James y Regulus.

Los dos se apresuraron a comer.

-¿Qué haces Regulus? -Preguntó Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás mojando las patatas fritas en el zumo de calabaza. ¿Y eso es lechuga con chocolate?

Regulus se quedó mirando lo que señalaba su hermano. Luego se encogió de hombros y se lo comió.

-Está bueno.

-¿Acabas de coger las patatas con la mano?

Sirius estaba cada vez más asombrado. Regulus era siempre muy correcto en la mesa.

-sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

El mayor de los Black negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Un rato después de comer...

-Sirius quiero fresas con leche y mostaza.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que vayas a buscarlas.

-Pídeselas a un elfo doméstico.

-No me apetece. ¡Quiero que vayas tú!

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a James?

Al menor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-N necesito q que Jamsie se quede aquí conmigo.

Cornamenta miró impresionado las lágrimas que le caían a su novio por la cara.

-¿Amor estás bien?

-S Sirius n no me q quiere.

El Slytherin abrazó al Gryffindor con fuerza ocultando la cara en el pecho del mayor.

Sirius salió corriendo a por lo que su hermano le había pedido.

-¿Lupin por qué mi hermano no me quiere?

-Claro que te quiere. Pero es un idiota.

Regulus miró al licántropo con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿M me darías un abrazo?

Remus se acercó y tomó al joven entre sus brazos.

Diez minutos después Sirius volvió sudado a la enfermería.

-Toma Regulus.

El joven vio el cuenco y sonrió.

Se comió las fresas con leche y mostaza como si fuera el mejor de los manjares.

Se miró la tripa y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Sirius se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy a poner gordo y Jamsie no me querrá.

-No vas a ponerte gordo. Solo te crecerá la tripa porque tu bebé se hará más grande.

-Pero estaré gordo.

-Yo te amaré pase lo que pase. -Dijo James añadiéndose al abrazo.

-Malditas hormonas. -Dijo Regulus cuando se calmó.

Se tapó la cara avergonzado.

-Será nuestro secreto. -Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

El Slytherin se tumbó acurrucándose contra James. Diez minutos después, estaba dormido.

-La que nos espera. -Dijeron los tres Gryffindors.

Luego se echaron a reír.

-Tendrás un cervatillo. -Comentó Sirius.

Cornamenta acarició con ternura el vientre todavía plano de su novio.

Abrazó con delicadeza al Slytherin y también él se quedó dormido.

Sirius y Remus les contemplaron durante un rato.

Se besaron dulcemente y después salieron sigilosamente de la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Regulus se despertó y contempló a su pareja que dormía con un brazo sobre el pecho del Slytherin y el otro debajo de la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y recordó.

Flashback:

James y Regulus estaban en un aula vacía tumbados en una manta que James había transfigurado.

Se besaban lentamente disfrutando de los labios del otro.

James se colocó sobre Regulus y besó al chico intensamente.

La ropa estorbaba y entre besos fueron desnudándose poco a poco.

El gryffindor contemplaba el cuerpo del menor con hambre.

Fue dejando besos, lametones y marcas de dientes por el cuello, el pecho, el vientre...

Sopló con suavidad el miembro inchado del Slytherin.

Dio un lametón experimental por toda la extensión del pene.

Regulus gemía y jadeaba pidiendo más.

James se metió el miembro del otro chico en la boca y succionó con algo de fuerza.

Black gimió más alto enredando sus dedos en el pelo rebelde del otro chico.

James cogió el lubricante que había dejado sobre la cama y se huntó los dedos.

Introdujo uno con suavidad haciendo círculos para dilatar aquel agujero tan estrecho.

Regulus estaba tan sumido en el placer que la boca de Potter le daba, que a penas se dio cuenta de lo que James le hacía a su ano.

El animago metió otro dedo e hizo un movimiento de tijera.

Después metió un tercer dedo y Regulus gritó de placer. James había encontrado la próstata.

Hizo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, pero cuando Regulus estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, súbitamente paraba.

Hizo lo mismo dos veces más hasta que dejó que se corriera a la cuarta.

James bebió la semilla de su amante como el mejor néctar.

-Q quiero que m me hagas tuyo James.

El gryffindor miró impresionado al otro chico.

regulus lo miraba con los ojos desenfocados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Potter sacó los dedos de dentro del menor y huntó su miembro inchado de lubricante.

-¿Estás seguro?

Regulus asintió.

James se colocó sobre él y besó sus labios con suavidad.

Fue introduciéndose poco a poco en ese apretado agujero.

-Por Godric Regulus. Estás tan apretado...

James apretó los dientes para no correrse debido a las sensaciones.

Besaba a Regulus para distraerle del dolor.

Por fin estuvo totalmente dentro de él.

Unos minutos más tarde, Regulus enroscó las piernas en la cintura del mayor y movió las caderas.

Al principio el ritmo fue lento y algo torpe. Pero después, fueron aumentando la intensidad.

Regulus arañaba la espalda de James y éste, dejaba marcas de mordiscos por el pecho del slytherin.

-Ja james. V voy a correrme.

-Yo también. No puedo aguantar.

Con dos envestidas más, ambos se corrieron con fuerza gritando el nombre del otro.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

James salió despacio del cuerpo del menor e hizo un hechizo limpiador para los dos.

Se besaron dulcemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

-¿Saldrás conmigo ya?

James rió pero asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Fin flashback.

Regulus sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué pasa Reggie?

-Recordaba nuestra primera vez.

James sonrió y atrajo al menor hacia su pecho.

-Te amo James Charlus Potter.

-Te amo Regulus Acturus Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Sirius y Remus estaban debajo de un árbol.

lunático estaba sentado con la espalda pegada al tronco y Canuto estaba acostado con la cabeza en su regazo.

El castaño tenía un libro en la mano y leía mientras acariciaba el pelo de su novio.

Sirius cerró los ojos.

Entonces el recuerdo de cómo empezaron a salir le vino a la mente.

Flashback.

En la habitación de los gryffindors de quinto curso no parecía pasar nada. Si estabas delante de la puerta, no oías el habitual alvoroto que allí había. Pero si entrabas, podías contemplar a James Poter sentado en su cama mirando como Sirius Black caminaba en círculos tirándose del pelo.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Qué le ha visto Remus a ese jodido Ravenclaw?

-Tal vez sea atractivo.

-¡James no ayudas!

-¿Sirius por qué te molesta que Remus salga con alguien?

-¿qué por qué? ¿qué por qué? ¡Porque pueden reirse de él! ¿Y si le rompe el corazón? ¿y si le hace daño?

-No sabes mentir.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Haré como que te creo.

-¡No quiero que nadie toque a mi Lunático! ¿Vale?

-¿Tu Lunático?

-¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que he dicho!

-¿Y desde cuándo es tu Lunático?

Sirius miró a su hermano en todo menos de sangre como si fuera idiota.

-Pues desde siempre.

James no sabía qué decir exactamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?

-Cuando se disculpe. Por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió pero ninguno le prestó especial atención.

-Creo que Remus no ha hecho nada para que tenga que disculparse.

-¿Besar a ese jodido Ravenclaw no es nada?

-Tu besas a chicas todo el tiempo.

-Yo... yo... ¡Mierda Cornamenta! me gusta Lunático y no sé cómo decírselo.

James abrió mucho los ojos.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes si ya lo sabías.

-Sirius no mires a tu izquierda.

Naturalmente, Canuto no ovedeció.

-Lupin.

Dijo cuando vio allí al castaño.

-Black.

Contestó el licántropo.

James resopló.

-Mejor me voy.

Cornamenta salió por la puerta sin que le prestaran atención.

Sirius y Remus se estaban fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Has venido de besarte con ese jodido Ravenclaw?

-¿A ti que más te da?

Sirius empujó al otro chico contra la pared y lo mantuvo ahí.

-Me importa lupin, porque tú eres mío.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre.

Sirius besó a Remus de repente.

Un beso salvaje y lleno de rabia.

Remus acercó al otro más hacia sí.

-eres mío Lunático.

-Eres mío Sirius Black.

Siguieron besándose con rabia y ganas contenidas.

Acabaron sobre la cama de Remus sin dejar de besarse.

Un toque en la puerta hizo reaccionar a Remus.

El licántropo se levantó de un salto y dijo:

-Estoy saliendo con Javier Woods. Esto no ha pasado.

Sirius miró atónito como Remus se iba de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

James entró media hora después con Peter y Remus a la habitación.

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama quieto como una estatua. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que tenía lágrimas resvalando por su cara.

-¿E estáis v viendo l lo m mismo q que yo? -Preguntó Cornamenta atónito.

-Sí. -Susurró Peter impresionado.

-¿S Sirius?

Él ni los miró.

James estaba muy asustado. Jamás había visto a su hermano llorar.

Cornamenta miró a Remus interrogante.

-Yo n no sé. L le dije q que estaba saliendo c con Javier Woods y que nada de esto había p pasado.

Sirius sollozó con fuerza.

-¿Nada de qué? -Inquirió James.

-S Sirius y yo n nos besamos.

James se acercó a la cama de Sirius y o abrazó.

Canuto reaccionó sujetando a su amigo con fuerza.

-Cornamenta. Lo he perdido. -Susurró.

-¿Qué has perdido Canuto?

-A Lunático. Está con ese Woods.

james miró a Remus que se encogió en su sitio.

-Canuto lo siento.

Lupin se acercó a Sirius y James.

Se arrodilló al lado del ojigris.

-Javier me dijo que si quería saber si yo te gustaba, tenía que salir con alguien y él se ofreció voluntario.

Sirius no le miraba pero escuchaba atento.

-Tú seguías saliendo con chicas y me iba a dar por vencido pero entonces... hoy m me besaste y...

Remus respiró hondo.

-Te dije que estaba saliendo con Woods y que nada de esto había pasado porque quería saber cómo reaccionarías.

Peter miraba con la boca abierta a Remus.

-Como no me seguiste ni gritaste, pensé que no te había importado pero de todas formas hablé con Javier para decírselo. No estamos juntos. A él le gusta Lee Fletcher.

James se separó de Sirius y retrocedió hasta sentarse en su cama.

Remus cogió la mano de Black suavemente.

Sirius tiró del licántropo y lo abrazó.

-Debería hechizarte Lunático. Debería maldecirte hasta el año que viene. Pero he decidido que voy a besarte hasta que no pueda más.

Remus se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

El animago le miró dudoso y Remus le acarició la cara.

Se miraron fijamente y unieron sus labios.

Se acostaron en la cama cogidos de la mano.

-¿Saldrías conmigo Sirius?

-Sabes que sí.

Corrieron las cortinas y se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente, Remus apareció con el pelo naranja fosforito y rosa fuxia.

-Sirius dijo que no te hechizaría. Pero yo lo he hecho por él. -Dijo James.

Y salió de allí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

los efectos del hechizo duraron una semana.

Sirius se enteró de que dos días después, Javier Woods y Lee Fletcher salían juntos.

Fin flashback.

-¿Canuto me escuchas?

-Dime lunático.

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato. ¿Te habías dormido?

-No. Estaba acordándome de cómo salimos juntos.

Remus sonrió y besó a su novio con pasión.

Sirius sonrió en el beso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Walburga Black era una muger estricta. Creció en una familia adinerada y siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y más.

Fue criada para que fuese una dama digna, diligente esposa y buena madre.

Creía que los sangre puras eran superiores a los demás magos y cualquiera que no pensara ésto, era un traidor.

Se casó con Orion Black nada más salir de Hogwarts y unos años después, nació su primer hijo.

Dos años más tarde nació el segundo.

El primero resultó ser una total decepción.

No se comportaba como el próximo heredero de una de las más prestigiosas y nobles casas.

Todo empeoró cuando entró en el colegio y quedó en Gryffindor.

Era irrespetuoso, grosero y no cumplía las normas.

Y para más desgracia, tenía un novio mestizo.

Regulus era su mayor orgullo.

Se comportaba con propiedad, tenía buenos modales y ovedecía los deseos de Walburga sin protestar.

En hogwarts fue un Slytherin como cualquier buen Black que se precie y no como ése al que había llamado alguna vez hijo.

Sabía que su marido no la amaba aunque ella tampoco lo amaba a él. Eso era lo que pasaba con la mayoría de los matrimonios concertados.

La finalidad era unir buenas casas y obtener veneficios por ello y lo demás era secundario.

lo único que debían hacer, era tener al menos un heredero y ella había cumplido y le había dado dos hijos.

Ella tenía amantes al igual que su marido. Ninguno tenía problemas con eso. La única regla tácita era ser discretos y que nadie se enterara para no manchar la reputación de su familia.

Pero gracias a aquel al que un día llamó hijo, su reputación estaba manchada.

Los de otras casas nobles se reían a sus espaldas.

walburga sabía que a veces, para que un cuerpo funcionara, había que extirpar algún órgano y su familia era un cuerpo al que había que arreglar.

Y si para que volvieran a respetarla en los círculos sociales tenía que acabar con el parásito... así lo haría.

Una lechuza parda y negra entró por la ventana de su precioso salón.

Walburga desató la carta que llevaba en la pata y la lechuza se marchó.

La carta era del colegio.

Había recibido muchas de esas cartas gracias a Sirius.

Iba a tirarla al fuego como las otras, pero decidió leerla.

"Estimados señores Black tengo el deber de informarles, de que su hijo Regulus Black, está en la dulce espera.

Esta información me la ha facilitado la enfermera de la escuela tras haberle realizado varios hechizos diagnóstico.

El joven Regulus confirmó que el otro padre de la criatura que lleva en su vientre, es el señor James Potter.

Deseo que tenga un buen día.

Atentamente:

Albus Dumbledore".

Walburga empalideció.

-¡Kreacher! -Bramó muy enfadada.

Su otro hijo la había decepcionado.

El elfo apareció enseguida.

-¿Qué desea mi ama? -Dijo inclinándose tocando el suelo con la nariz.

-Llama al señor Black y dile que acuda aquí de inmediato. Es urgente.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Orion había sido criado de manera estricta por su familia.

Era un hombre con más dinero que el que necesitaría en su vida y cinco vidas más.

Dos años después de salir del colegio se casó con Walburga. Y años después nació su heredero.

Dos años más tarde, nació su segundo hijo.

Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía y pensaba, él amaba a sus hijos hicieran lo que hiciesen.

Le habían criado para despreciar a aquellos que no eran sangre pura y a aquellos de sangre pura que congeniaran con mestizos y sangre sucias.

Pero él, aunque por fuera mostraba esos ideales, disfrutaba del mundo muggle cuando podía escaparse.

Una secreta parte de él se alegró cuando Sirius quedó en Gryffindor. Siempre supo que su hijo sería diferente.

Por lo menos él, era capaz de revelarse y luchar por lo que creía.

Se había enterado de que salía con un mestizo y eso le divertía. Porque la furia de Walburga por aquello, era estúpida.

A veces tenía miedo de la locura de su mujer y le aterrorizaba imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer solo para limpiar la reputación de la familia.

Si aún no había acabado con Sirius, era porque él lo había evitado.

Se alegraba sinceramente de que Sirius estuviera viviendo con los potter.

Nunca había sido capaz de desovedecer a su padre y por eso, ahora vivía en una siniestra casa, a merced de una loca purista de sangre.

Orion suspiró con melancolía.

Entonces ese elfo loco como Walburga apareció en su estudio. Escuchó que su esposa quería verlo y se levantó.

Cinco minutos después apareció en el salón.

Walburga le entregó la carta sin decir nada.

Orion suspiró creyendo que era otra trastada de Sirius.

Pero como Walburga insistía con la mirada, al final acabó leyéndola.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Hay que ir al colegio inmediatamente! Hay que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Orion asintió.

Se acercaron a la chimenea, cogieron polvos flu y diciendo la dirección, fueron tragados por la chimenea.

Aparecieron en las tres escobas.

Salieron del local con la cabeza en alto y una mirada orgullosa y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

Nota:

Si tenéis alguna idea para este fic, me encantaría recibirla.

Muchas gracias.

Un gran saludo.

Y recordad, los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J. K. Rowlin.

Yo solo los utilizo como entretenimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J K Rowlin.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: espero que os guste.

Capítulo 11.

Sirius y Remus estaban con James y Regulus en la habitación de la enfermería.

Estaban esperando que la enfermera les diera el alta a los dos últimos para poder irse a dar un paseo.

-¡Es imperdonable! ¡Una falta de decoro!

la estridente voz se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.

Sirius y su hermano se miraron y palidecieron.

Los señores Potter al oír el escándalo, salieron de la oficina de la enfermera para ver qué pasaba.

Orion y Walburga estaban delante del director.

La señora Black estaba gritando con la barita en la mano.

-¿Qué son estos gritos? Mis pacientes necesitan descansar.

Walburga miró a la enfermera con desdén.

Entró en la habitación sin mirarla. Orion y el director entraron detrás de ella.

-¿Regulus qué significa esto?

Ella le mostró la carta que le había llegado esa mañana.

-Vaya falta de educación. Al entrar en una habitación, lo correcto es saludar. -Intervino Sirius.

-Cuando tú aprendas lo que significa esa palabra, tal vez yo haga lo correcto.

-Tan agradable como siempre. Qué lástima que no te haya echado de menos.

-No hemos venido aquí para hablar con la deshonrra de la familia.

-Vaya qué decepción. Y yo que quería contarte mi vida...

-Basta Sirius. -Intervino su padre.

El joven apretó los dientes pero ovedeció.

-Regulus...

-padre, tomamos precauciones pero supongo que...

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

-Walburga estoy hablando yo.

La mirada de Orion podía traspasarte.

La mujer guardó silencio.

-lo lamento padre. Pero es algo que ya está hecho y tengo que tomármelo con el mayor estoicismo posible.

Sirius hizo muecas ante la manera tan formal con la que hablaba su hermano.

-¿Y qué pasará con el otro progenitor?

-James es nuestro único hijo así que... El hijo que tengan, será el heredero de la casa potter.

-¡No lo acepto! Regulus ahora mismo te vienes con nosotros. El medimago Grey hará algo si le pagamos una buena suma.

-¿Qué está insinuando Walburga? -Preguntó Charlus levantándose.

-Pues que pierda al niño evidentemente.

Regulus retrocedió como si le quemaran con un hierro al rojo vivo.

-¿Co cómo? -La voz del menor de los Black salió en un susurro.

-¡No voy a permitir que manches la reputación de la familia con un hijo bastardo! ¡Mucho menos permitiré que contraigas matrimonio con un traidor a la sangre! ¡bastante tenemos ya con tu hermano y tu prima Andrómeda!

-¡No vas a matar a mi futuro heredero! -Gritó Dorea a un palmo de la cara de Walburga.

-Bien... Lo tendrá y cuando nazca os lo podéis llevar. -Comentó la señora Black.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Preguntó Regulus llorando.

-¡No te crié para que mostraras debilidad ante nadie! ¡Y menos ante mestizos y traidores a la sangre! -Bramó su madre.

James se colocó delante de él.

Sirius se desplazó también para tapar a su hermano de las miradas asqueadas de la mujer que le dio a luz.

-Tranquilo cariño. No llores.

Remus miraba a la madre de Sirius horrorizado.

Se alegraba de que su novio huviera podido salir de allí.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Tendrás al niño y después te casarás con Rabastan. -Habló Walburga.

-No quiero.

-Tendremos suerte si todabía te acepta aunque ya no seas virgen. -Siguió diciendo ignorando las palabras de Regulus.

Orion contemplaba a su mujer en silencio.

-Diremos que te hemos mandado a estudiar a otra escuela mientras estés en cinta.

-¡Cállese! -Chilló James.

Regulus había entrado en pánico y tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

-Señora Black hablemos las cosas. -Pidió el director.

-¡Usted cierre la boca viejo estúpido!

-Madre por favor.

-¡Un Black jamás suplica!

-Y una Black jamás debería gritar como una verdulera. -Murmuró Sirius.

-No se lo que es eso jovencito, pero más vale que cierres esa boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo.

-Una verdulera es una mujer que vende verduras en la calle. Algunos muggles se dedican a eso.

-¿Acabas de compararme con esos seres inferiores? -Inquirió Walburga con la barita en la cara de Sirius.

-Puede.

-Cállate hermano. ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la conservación? -Musitó Regulus.

Walburga se apartó del mayor de sus hijos.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo con una mancha como tú. Ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde.

-Te estaré esperando madre.

-Regulus vámonos.

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer cogió al chico por un brazo y lo levantó a la fuerza.

-No puede hacer eso. -Protestó James.

-Sí que puede porque es menor y está bajo su cargo. -Dijo Dorea tristemente.

Sirius dio un paso al frente impidiendo que sus padres salieran.

-¡Apártate inmundicia!

-Deja que Regulus se quede aquí y que se case con James.

Walburga se rió en su cara.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso?

-Porque te conviene.

-Lo haré si te casas con Rabastan Lestrange.

Todos miraron a Sirius para ver su reacción. Pero en su cara no había nada que delatara lo que estaba pensando.

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Quería que James y Regulus estuvieran juntos pero...

-Canuto ni se te ocurra. -Dijo Cornamenta con la voz quebrada. -Amo a tu hermano ya lo sabes. Pero no puedes hacerle eso a Remus.

Sirius seguía sin decir nada.

-Jamie tiene razón. Yo... encontraré la forma.

El mayor de los Black se acercó a su novio. Hizo que se levantara de la silla en la que estaba sentado y le abrazó con fuerza. Besó sus labios con fuerza y después se separó.

Remus quería suplicarle pero no podía hablar.

-No te perdonaré si lo haces hermano.

-Lo mismo digo Canuto.

Sirius miró a su madre y dijo:

-Creo que paso.

-Entonces... Vámonos Regulus.

-No he acabado de hablar.

-Pero yo sí.

-Juro por mi magia...

Ante estas palabras, Walburga paró en seco haciendo que su marido casi chocara con ella.

Al ver que sus padres seguían prestándole atención, el Gryffindor continuó.

-Juro por mi magia que si no nos dejas tranquilos ni a mí ni a Regulus y por consiguiente a nuestras parejas, iré con el ministro y el jefe de aurores y les contaré lo que permitías que me hiciera el profesor que contrataste para que me diera clases de esgrima.

-No lo harás.

-Claro que lo haré.

Remus y James abrieron mucho los ojos.

Hace tiempo que Canuto les había contado lo que había pasado con ese profesor y... Lunático aún quería hacerle una visita en luna llena.

-Sirius. No detendrán a nadie por usar magia con... -Empezó Orion.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que usara magia para mis castigos?

Walburga palideció.

-No serás capaz.

-Pruébame. Y si se te ocurre deshacerte de mí o borrarme la memoria, me aseguraré de que mis recuerdos lleguen al wizen gammot. Los tengo en un lugar seguro.

-Walburga. ¿De qué está hablando el niño? -Preguntó Orion muy serio.

-Creí que lo sabías padre.

-Sabía que te castigaban con magia por mal comportamiento. Nada más.

-Está bien Sirius. Tú ganas.

Walburga soltó el brazo de su hijo pequeño y trató de salir de la habitación.

Regulus corrió a refugiarse entre los brazos de James.

-Tú te quedas aquí. Y vais a explicarme en que consistían esos castigos.

-hay personas indeseadas...

-¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero saberlo, y quiero saberlo ahora!

Sirius se alejó y cogió una botellita vacía de su mochila. Llevó la barita a su cabeza y sacó un hilo delgado y plateado.

Terminó de meterlo en la botellita y después de cerrarla se la entregó a su padre.

Después carraspeó incómodo y se acercó a Remus el cual, le sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora vámonos.

-¿Para que puedas trucar la memoria? De ninguna manera.

La mujer se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No quería que su marido viera lo que había pasado.

Intentó hacer un hechizo pero Sirius se dio cuenta.

-Deja que padre lo vea. Como tú has dicho siempre, a él no le importará. Además se alegrará de lo que me pasó.

Regulus miraba interrogante a su hermano.

-Prefiero que Jamie te lo cuente. Yo... no quiero hablar del tema. Además, no sé si será bueno para ti saberlo en tu estado.

-Quiero saber lo que te hicieron madre y el profesor Castle. Debe ser algo bastante malo para que no quieras hablar de ello.

-Jamie cuéntaselo después.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Está bien.

-¿Dispone de un pensadero que pueda usar?

-Sí señor Black. Si me acompaña... -Respondió Dumbledore.

Orion se giró hacia su mujer y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la desmayó.

-Por si acaso.

Y sin más se marchó siguiendo al director.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Grymmauld Place sala de entrenamiento con espada.

Sirius Black y un hombre de unos cuarenta años se encontraban en un salón rebestido de madera con varias espadas por las paredes.

Rupert Castle era alto, delgado, pelo pajizo y ojos marrón turbio.

-¡Otra vez tarde! -Estaba gritando el profesor.

-¿A usted qué mas le da? Si le van a pagar igualmente.

-¡Estoy aquí para enseñarle esgrima!

-Pues deje de gritar y haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Estuvieron varios minutos luchando.

Sirius era bastante bueno y había tirado varias veces al profesor al suelo.

-Esto es aburrido. -SE quejó el menor.

Walburga llamó a la puerta y entró.

-¿Qué tal van las lecciones?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-¿Ha sido impertinente?

-Siempre lo es.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Aún no señora.

-¿A qué esperas?

-A que viniera usted.

-¿No sabes hacer un simple hechizo de...?

-Claro que sé.

-¡Hágalo de una vez Castle! ¡No le pago para que esté haciendo el vago!

-¿Os acostáis o algo? Si queréis puedo irme.

Una vofetada de su madre le dejó aturdido.

Su profesor murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar y un haz de luz grisácea le dio de lleno.

De repente se sintió libiano como si flotara.

Vio como su madre se marchó pero no le dio importancia.

-Sirius ven aquí.

La voz del profesor Castle le gustaba. Le impelía a ovedecer.

por un segundo le resultó extraño ese hecho, pero su mente lo descartó.

Se acercó sonriendo al hombre que también le sonreía.

-Ahora, vamos a ver si eres tan impertinente jovencito.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Me harás caso verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-me alegro.

Se acercó pegando al joven contra él y le besó.

Sirius le siguió el juego bastante deseoso de complacer al señor Castle.

La sensación le gustaba aunque algo no estaba del todo bien. Intentó resistirse, pero su mente parecía un colador.

-De rodillas.

Él ovedeció.

Rupert Castle introdujo su pene en la boca del menor con brusquedad.

Minutos después se corrió y obligó a Sirius a tragárse el líquido.

El merodeador de catorce años dejó que le qitara la ropa y le penetrara.

Le dolía pero no le daba importancia. Lo que de verdad importaba, era que su profesor era feliz.

Horas después, Sirius estaba llorando en su habitación. Ese hombre había jugado con él y no había podido impedirlo.

Trató de contárselo a su tío Alpard, pero las palabras no salían.

Este abuso se repitió durante dos años hasta que huyó de la casa de los Potter y pudieron quitarle el hechizo de compulsión.

Orion salió del pensadero líbido de furia.

Iba a acabar con ese desgraciado que había mancillado a su hijo y se las haría pagar todas juntas tanto a él como a Walburga.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Roulin.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 13.

Sirius estaba nervioso.

No quería volver a revivir aquellos recuerdos que guardaba en la parte más recóndita de su mente, pero ahora los estaba reviviendo.

Recordaba cada vez que ese hombre le desnudaba y él se dejaba hacer sin protestar.

Se acordó como, cuando él le había suplicado a su madre que hiciera que parase, que él haría lo que ella quisiera, la mujer se rió en su cara.

También se acordó de todas las noches que lloraba en su habitación y como ese elfo doméstico loco, se reía de él.

Cuando su padre estaba en casa, Castle no le sometía pero Sirius nunca comprendió el porqué.

Un día, hará cuatro meses, Sirius les contó a sus amigos lo que le ocurrió y por qué no dejaba que Remus le hiciera el amor.

James y su pareja, perdieron el control de su magia destrozando toda la habitación.

Peter no estaba, así que él no lo sabía.

Hacía solo dos semanas que había dejado por fin que Remus le hiciera suyo.

Confiaba en su lobo más que en ninguna otra persona. También en James, pero jamás le pediría que…

Sirius salió de sus pensamientos cuando una onda expansiva de magia lanzó a todo el mundo al suelo menos a él.

Se dio cuenta, de que la onda de magia, era furiosa y pertenecía a alguien de su familia.

Por lo que pudo comprobar al concentrarse, el despliegue de magia descontrolada provenía de su hermano.

James estaba sujetándole con fuerza. Él tampoco había caído al suelo.

Supuso que Regulus se había enterado ya de lo que había pasado.

Sirius se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó.

El menor lloró durante unos minutos disculpándose una y otra vez por no habersse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Si yo lo hubiese sabido… Yo habría podido…

-Cálmate Reggie. Ya ha pasado todo.

-¡Pero yo no estuve ahí para ti! ¡Me necesitabas, y yo no me di cuenta!

-Ahora estás aquí y es lo que importa.

Los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Cálmate hermanito. Piensa en mi sobrino.

-Lo sé… Pero es difícil.

-Lo entiendo.

-A padre no le gustará nada enterarse.

-¿Por qué no? Si él me desprecia.

-Aunque te despreciase, jamás habría permitido que nadie te hiciera algo así.

-¿Cómo que aunque te despreciase? ¿No sería mejor haber dicho: aunque te desprecie? -Interrogó el mayor de los hermanos.

-No. Lo he dicho bien. Padre no te desprecia. Cuando te fuiste a casa de los Potter a vivir, se puso triste. Aunque después se alegró por ti al igual que yo.

-¿Y eso lo sabes por qué…?

-Soy buen observador.

-Me gustaría creerte Reggie pero…

-Ya lo sé.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró un muy cabreado Orion Black y detrás de él iba Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Había visto a muchos Black cabreados, pero éste hombre tenía la cara desfigurada por la ira. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Su magia parecía que se saldría de control de un momento a otro.

El director cerró la puerta de la enfermería con suavidad y se quedó allí observando por si tenía que intervenir.

Ante todo, la seguridad de los alumnos estaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Y allí había cuatro alumnos.

Con un hechizo hizo que Walburga se despertara.

La magia del mago pugnaba por salir. El patriarca trataba de controlarla, pero era difícil. Sobre todo al enterarse de lo que ocurría en su propia casa.

Había estado tan comvencido de que su esposa sabría llevar bien la disciplina de los niños, que no se había preocupado en averiguar si realmente sus hijos estaban bien.

Estaba tan sumamente furioso, que no sabía que hacer en primer lugar.

Quería abrazar a Sirius y decirle que lo sentía, pero creía que sus abrazos no serían se le ocurrió una idea:

Primero dejaría a esa arpía en la calle y la hundiría de tal forma que ningún alto círculo social la acogería.

Restringiría su magia hasta convertirla en una squib y la dejaría a su suerte en el mundo muggle sin la posibilidad de volver a casa y sin que pudiese mencionar nada del mundo mágico.

También haría que sufriera todo lo que su hijo mayor había sufrido por su culpa multiplicado por tres.

Se desharía de ese elfo loco y compraría nuevos.

Más tarde, buscaría a Castle y le torturaría al puro estilo de los Black. Cuando acabara con él, se lo dejaría a Abraxas para que se divirtiera como le viniese en gana.

Pero lo primero que haría sería abrazar con fuerza a Sirius aunque él no quisiera.

El mayor de los hermanos Black estaba mirando por la ventana.

Su padre había despertado a su madre, pero había lanzado un hechizo que evitaba que pudiese mover nada.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y al girarse, se vio envuelto entre unos brazos fuertes.

Sorprendido, levantó un poco la cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos ojos grises casi idénticos a los suyos.

El joven pensó en apartarse, cuando vio algo que le dejó paralizado.

Una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su padre.

El Gryffindor aturdido abrazó Orion dudoso.

El patriarca apretó más los brazos en torno a su hijo mayor y éste abrazó con fuerza a su progenitor.

Walburga los miraba con la cara más furiosa que le habían visto nunca pero no podía moverse.

Orion apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Sirius y ambos se quedaron ahí abrazados.

El animago había tratado de controlar las lágrimas desde que le había dado los recuerdos a su padre, pero ya no pudo hacerlo durante más tiempo.

Con un gemido parecido al de un perro herido, el joven lloró en el pecho de su padre como cuando era pequeño.

Recordaba que él siempre trataba de calmarlo y que su madre, le decía que era de débiles llorar.

Orion hacía círculos en la espalda de su hijo para tratar de tranquilizarle como cuando era pequeño, y acariciaba con suavidad su pelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Dorea Potter se limpiaba los ojos.

Regulus estaba mirando la escena complacido. Por fin su padre mostraba sus sentimientos.

James le dio un suave empujón para que se acercara a ellos.

El Slytherin ovedeció y cuando estaba a pocos metros, su padre y su hermano le atrajeron cada uno con un abrazo para que se uniera a ellos.

Media hora después, los tres se soltaron con suavidad.

Sirius miró la túnica de su padre llena de lágrimas y mocos.

Orion se fijó también y tras reír entre dientes, besó a sus hijos en la frente y con un golpe de barita limpió la túnica.

-Tengo que irme. He de arreglar algunas cosas.

Al decir esto, fulminó a su mujer con la mirada.

Se despidió de sus hijos, les dio las gracias a los Potter, y se dirigió al despacho del director para ir a su mansión desde allí.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de JK Rowling.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota:

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar.

Capítulo 14.

El señor y la señora Black entraron en su mansión vía red flu.

Walburga sabía como usar la varita y era bastante ágil con ella.

Orion sabía esto así que por eso la había tenido inmovilizada en el colegio.

Sin embargo, él era mejor duelista que su esposa y las barreras de la mansión le protegían de cualquier daño por ser el patriarca.

Antes de permitirle a Walburga moverse, Lord Black cerró las conecsiones por red flu y selló las puertas y ventanas.

Luego, llamó a Kreacher y le dio una serie de órdenes.

-Como elfo de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, debes obedecerme a mí por encima de mi esposa. Así que te prohivo terminantemente hablar con ella, obedecer sus órdenes y ayudarla de alguna manera. Tienes prohibido contarle a nadie lo que pase en esta casa. Solo podrás hablar conmigo, con Regulus y con Sirius.

El elfo iba a hablar, pero su amo le cortó.

-Si te atreves a llamarle traidor o si lo insultas, te daré la prenda.

Kreacher se extremeció.

-Ahora, ¡Largo!

La criatura se apresuró a desaparecer.

Orion miró a su mujer con furia y permitió que se moviera.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir. -Dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

la voz del hombre era baja y calmada.

-En realidad no te importa mucho lo que Castle le hizo a Sirius.

En ese momento, Orion explotó.

-¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has permitido que un sucio extraño mancillara a nuestro heredero?

-Orion… Ese sucio traidor no es apropiado para ser el heredero.

-¡Cállate! ¡No abras tu sucia boca! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Por muy traidor que sea, es sangre de tu sangre!

Walburga se encogió de hombros.

-Cálmate Orion. Mañana lo verás todo con otros ojos…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!

La mujer trató de maldecir a su esposo pero éste no lo permitió.

-¿Has tratado de hechizarme? ¿A mí?

-Claramente estás confundido o bajo algún tipo de poción… -Trató de justificarse ella.

-¡Walburga! ¡Permitiste que un extraño lanzara hechizos de compulsión sobre nuestro hijo! ¡Dejaste que abusara de él! ¡Y cuando te suplicó, te reíste en su cara! ¿Y me dices que estoy confundido? ¡No estoy confundido! ¡Estoy indignado y muy enfadado!

-Por favor… ¿Vas a permitir que el parásito…?

-¡Crucio!

La maldición impactó con tanta fuerza contra el cuerpo de la mujer, que no pudo gritar hasta que pasaron cinco segundos.

Orion no retiró la maldición hasta que pasaron dos minutos.

Walburga trató de levantarse, pues no era digno de una dama sangre pura estar tirada en el suelo como un perro.

-¡Voy a hundirte! ¡No eres nada sin mi apellido y cuando nuestro círculo social se entere de lo que has hecho, serás una repudiada!

-¡No te atreverás!

-¡voy a divorciarme de ti!

-¡Jamás firmaré esos papeles!

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Tengo pruebas suficientes como para hacer válida la separación sin necesidad de tu firma.

La mujer se asustó. Nunca había pensado que su esposo haría tal cosa al enterarse de lo que había pasado con Sirius.

Orion conjuró unas cuerdas para atar a su mujer, la desmayó y la encerró en una celda en los sótanos de su mansión.

Iría a hablar con Abraxas Malfoy, Roderick Lestrange, su primo Cygnus, Rowan Rosier y Maxwell Nott.

En unas horas, Walburga dejaría de ser una Black para no ser nada.

Abrió la conecsión y después de echar polvos flu, dijo la dirección de su destino y segundos más tarde ya estaba en la mansión Malfoy.

Había preferido no aparecerse porque estaba muy alterado.

Abraxas le recibió y cuando Orion se lo pidió, llamó a los hombres con los que Black necesitaba hablar.

Después de realizar varios hechizos bien fuertes de confidencialidad, Orion les enseñó parte de los recuerdos a sus amigos.

Cuando salieron del pensadero, los cinco hombres le miraron estupefactos y horrorizados.

-Siempre dije que esa mujer era una arpía. -Dijo Roderick Lestrange.

-Está totalmente loca. -Secundó Cygnus.

-Como la mayoría de los Black. -Murmuró Rowan Rosier.

Orion le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -Inquirió Abraxas antes de que se pusieran a discutir.

-Oh Malfoy. Tengo preparadas varias cosas para ella. Pero antes…

El rubio platino miró al patriarca Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vamos a ir a por Castle. -Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Cuando me canse de él, prometo que te lo dejaré vivo, podrás hacer con él lo que quieras. -Comentó Orion.

El dueño de la mansión se relamió los labios.

-Me apena un poco que el menor de mis hijos no se case con ninguno de los tuyos. -Dijo Roderick.

-Bueno… Tal vez Severus Snape… -Comenzó a decir Maxwell Nott.

-Él está con una nacida muggle. -Intervino Abraxas.

-Lástima. -Suspiró Cygnus. -Al fin y al cabo, los Prince tienen muy buenos negocios de exportación.

-Creo que a tu bástago le gusta uno de los Preuet. -Comentó Rowan. -O eso es lo que me ha dicho Evan.

Roderick puso mala cara.

-¿Y por qué no se casan Evan y Rabastan? -Interrogó Maxwell.

Rosier y Lestrange se miraron pensativos.

Un rato después sonrieron y se estrecharon las manos.

-Cuando acabemos con este asunto, redactaremos el contrato matrimonial. -Dijo Rowan.

-Si ya habéis acabado de chismorrear como viejas, os agradecería que fuéramos a buscar a Castle. Tengo ganas de probar varios hechizos prohibidos de mi biblioteca personal.

Los hombres restantes rieron estruendosamente.

Si alguien ajeno les hubiera escuchado, habría tenido verdaderas ganas de salir huyendo de allí sin ser visto.

-Si Alpard estuviera vivo, ni Walburga ni Castle saldrían vivos de su encuentro. -Espetó Cygnus.

Orion asintió secamente.

*-X-*

Rupert Castle vivía en una casa baja en un pueblo muggle de Gales.

Llevaba siendo profesor de esgrima quince años.

Le gustaba mantener relaciones sexuales con sus alumnos adolescentes.

Con el que más había disfrutado había sido con Sirius Black.

Solo de pensar en como gracias a aquel hechizo el joven hacía todo lo que él deseara… Se excitaba solo de recordarlo.

En esos momentos estaba tomando un vaso de vino tinto mientras evocaba los recuerdos de sus alumnos y se masturbaba.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de cómo seis personas atravesaban sus protecciones e ingresaban en su casa.

Orion al ver al profesor de esgrima de su hijo con una copa en una mano y su miembro en la otra, sintió su sangre hervir.

-Rupert Castle. ¿No les das la bienvenida a tus invitados? -Preguntó Lord Black con voz suave.

El mencionado se quedó estático.

Segundos después dejó caer su vaso de vino al suelo y la excitación le bajó con rapidez.

Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y trató de huir. Sin embargo, Rowan Rosier le apuntó con su varita y le ató.

Le sacaron de su casa y mediante la aparición conjunta le llevaron a una sala oscura en la que le amarraron a un poste.

Practicaron la legeremancia con él y desearon no haberlo hecho.

Descubrieron que a parte de haber abusado de Sirius, también se había aprovechado de Rabastan y del menor de los Greengrass.

*-x-*

Horas más tarde, Orion llegó a su mansión satisfecho consigo mismo.

Embotelló los recuerdos de lo pasado y se los envió a su hijo con una nota de advertencia.

También le mandó un pensadero reducido.

Sirius renegaba de su familia, pero su padre estaba seguro de que se alegraría al saber lo que le había pasado a ese profesor.

Una de las cosas que había hecho Orion, había sido cortarle el pene y los testículos.

Lord Black había tenido razón. Pues en cuanto Sirius vio los recuerdos, salió sonriendo ampliamente y no dejó de reír como un loco durante los siguientes cinco días.

Al joven no le gustaba contemplar el sufrimiento ajeno, pero había disfrutado con cada hechizo oscuro que su padre le había lanzado a ese despreciable hombre.

En cuanto al destino de Walburga, Orion había convocado un antiguo ritual en el que la despojó de sus poderes y se divorció de ella.

Tenía un hechizo para que no pudiera acercarse a ningún mago o bruja y tampoco podía hablar del mundo mágico.

Unos muggles la encontraron despotricando en medio de una carretera bastante transitada y fue encerrada en un manicomio de máxima seguridad del que no podría salir.

Nota: Creo que este podría ser el final. ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?

¿Hay algo más que queráis saber? ¿O paso directamente al epílogo?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Solo la trama es mía y algún OC.

No gano dinero alguno al realizar esto.

Epílogo:

-¡papá venga! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Por Merlín Harry. ¿No tienes un padrino al que molestar? -Replicó un adormilado James.

-No. Canis y Ori lo están haciendo por mí.

-Te dije que sería mala idea que todos pasaran la noche en la mansión. -Refunfuñó Regulus.

Habían pasado once años desde que se quedó embarazado por primera vez, y aunque sus hijos eran muy alborotadores, el menor de los Black no se arrepentía de nada.

Hacía dos días que había llegado la carta de su hijo y de sus sobrinos mellizos y los tres estaban inquietos.

Resulta, que dos meses después de Regulus, se enteraron de que su hermano también estaba en la dulce espera.

Cuando Orion se enteró, casi le da un infarto.

Por suerte, los mellizos no habían heredado la licantropía como tal, pero sí que tenían más fuerza de lo normal y los sentidos más desarrollados.

Ese día irían al callejón Diagon a por sus útiles escolares y estaban insoportables.

-¡papi! ¡Papi!

-¿Por qué hemos tenido hijos? -Se quejó Regulus.

Sus bástagos pusieron caras dolidas y fingieron lagrimear.

Cada vez más gente iba entrando a la habitación principal e iban ocupando su cama.

-¡Pegasus! ¡Estás aplastando mi cosita!

El niño de dos años le sonrió a su hermano mayor y volvió a tirarse en plancha sobre él.

-¿Angelo tú también?

El castaño de ojos grises sonrió con travesura y asintió.

James trataba de alejar a Ashley de su pelo y Regulus trataba de que el bebé de tres meses, Leo, no sufriera un aplastamiento masivo.

-¡Harry! ¡Rigel! ¡Matthew! ¡Pegasus! ¡Lisa! ¡Ashley! ¡Angelo! ¡Al salón! ¡Ahora!

Los niños bajaron de la cama de sus padres y salieron disparados.

-Es así como debes hacerlo Jamsie. parece mentira que no los conozcas.

El mayor solo gruñó.

En el salón ya les esperaban Sirius y Remus con sus cuatro hijos sentados a la mesa.

-¿Otra vez mi hermanito os ha echado?

Harry refunfuñó.

James y Regulus aparecieron con el bebé minutos más tarde.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, los niños se vistieron y cuando estuvieron listos, se marcharon rumbo al callejón Diagon donde les esperaban Lily y Severus con sus tres niñas y sus gemelos, y Peter y Barty con sus mellizas.

***Uno de Septiembre.***

Por lo general, Regulus siempre se levantaba antes que James porque al mayor le gustaba dormir y cuando tenía oportunidad, lo hacía.

Harry, Matt y Angelo habían salido igual a él.

Pero ese día, el hombre no podía dormir más.

Se sentía igual o incluso más ansioso que su hijo.

A las cinco de la mañana ya se había levantado, le había dado un viberón a su bebé y había hecho el desayuno.

Minutos después, Harry salía de su habitación.

-Escuché un ruido y como no quería estar dando vueltas y vueltas…

-Te entiendo hijo.

Segundos más tarde, Sirius entraba por la red flu junto con sus mellizos.

-¿Has dejado a Remus solo con los pequeños?

-Prácticamente, él nos ha echado tío James.

El merodeador le revolvió el pelo a su ahijado Canis.

Harry solo aguantó una hora más antes de ir a despertar a su padre gestante.

Regulus no quería levantarse. Estaba muy calentito en la cama.

Como no daba resultado, salió a pedirle ayuda a su padrino.

Pero antes, se había llevado a Leo fuera de la habitación principal por lo que pudiera pasar.

James lo cogió entre sus brazos y le sonrió.

-Padrino… Mi padre no quiere moverse.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos a arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la habitación matrimonial, la chimenea se encendió y rugió. De ella salió un hombre maduro.

-¡Abuelo Orion! -Gritó Ashley.

Al escuchar eso, Harry y Sirius se miraron cómplices.

Tras saludar al recién llegado, el niño le contó su problema.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Orion entró en la estancia y dijo:

-¿Cómo puedes estar aún en la cama Regulus Arcturus Black?

La reacción fue inmediata.

El mencionado saltó de su cómodo lecho y en tres minutos ya estaba aseado y vestido.

A las diez y media, todos estaban en el andén.

Los padres se despedían de sus hijos pero los que más drama armaban eran James y Sirius.

Canis era más reservado. Pero a Ori le gustaba seguirle el juego a su padre.

Así que allí estaban, Ori y Harry abrazados de sus progenitores y los cuatro gimoteaban como cachorritos.

Canis trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

Finalmente, los niños subieron al tren y los padres se quedaron viendo como sus pequeños se marchaban.

Horas después, se enteraron de que Harry y Ori habían acabado en Gryffindor y Canis en Slytherin.

***Fin…***

Nota:

Sé que es corto, pero es lo que ha salido.

He acabado esta maravillosa historia… O al menos, este es el epílogo.

Conforme se me vengan más ideas, escribiré sobre la boda de Regulus y James, el parto, algunas escenas familiares… No sé. Lo que se me ocurra o lo que me pidáis.

Un saludo enorme y gracias por haber leído este fic desde el principio.


End file.
